As a background art of a field to which the present technology pertains, there is PTL 1. PTL 1 discloses an EMC design support system including a specifying unit configured to specify a design object, a first storage unit configured to store EMC-related data related to design precautions representing content to be paid special caution against influence of a noise at the time of design, a first search unit configured to search for data related to the design object specified by the specifying unit from among EMC-related data related to a previous trouble stored in the first storage unit, and a display unit configured to display the data searched by the first search unit.
Further, the inventors have disclosed electromagnetic noise analysis calculation models and systems as a design technique for reducing unnecessary electromagnetic radiation generated from a circuit board as disclosed in PTL 2. Of these, the former relates to a design technique, and the latter relates to an electromagnetic noise calculation model.